Makoto Academy: A Tale of Sakura Petals
by iAznPanda
Summary: Ameko Yukita was just a normal girl attending high school...until she caught the attention of the six most popular boys at Makoto Academy! Ameko is ready to face the wrath of fangirls, but will she be prepared when love strikes? Please review! 8D
1. Class One

Class One: Being the New Girl

Ameko pushed open the doors and strolled into her new school, Makoto Academy. Makoto Academy was the top high school in Japan…and Ameko was glad she made it in. The gladness, however, started to shrink when she saw the eyes of many students drilling into her. Ameko looked down and continued walking. She stopped when she heard an erupt of screams…from girls. The screams got louder…as if they were next to her. Ameko looked up and came face to face with five, handsome, male students. One of them looked at her with his purple eyes and asked,

"You must be the new student?"

"Er…yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Yukita Ameko…but you can just call me Ame-chan…"

"Hijikata Toshizo. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Another student took her hand and kissed it. He gave her a flirty smile and said,

"Harada Sanosuke…a pleasure to meet you, Ameko-hime."

Ameko was surprised, but all she did was nod at him with a slight smile. Two other students approached Ameko, but one of them was dragging the other. One of them gave her a mischievous grin and said,

"My name's Okita Souji and he's Saito Hajime."

Okita pointed at the person he was dragging. Saito had an expressionless face, but his ice blue eyes caught Ameko's attention. The last student came up to her and introduced,

"Todou Heisuke! Nice to meet you, Ame-chan!"

"Nice to meet you, Todou-kun!"

"You can just call me Heisuke."

"Oh, okay…Heisuke-kun."

Ameko can feel the girls' glares burning into her, but luckily, the bell rang and everyone trudged to class. Okita grinned at her and exclaimed,

"See you in class!"

Ameko smiled back at him and followed the big crowd to her first class. With a sigh, she thought,

'_Being the new girl shouldn't be this easy! I mean…meeting the popular students on the first day? I must be dreaming…'_

_Author's Notes:_

_-Forgive me if the story is too typical, cliche, corny, etc. This is my first romance fanfiction...so please don't be too harsh! ^^"_

_-Please give me some reviews! I'll give you an e-cookie if you do. 8D_

_-Constructive criticism is welcomed, but keep rude comments to yourself please. Thanks! w _


	2. Class Two

Class Two: Meeting New People

Ameko stood at the front of the classroom next to the principal, Kondou Isami. He smiled reassuringly at her and then said to the class,

"Everybody, this is your new classmate. Please treat her well, okay?"

The whole class nodded a little, but the girls continued glaring at her. Ameko watched Kondou leave the classroom. Her teacher, Yamanami Keisuke, put a hand on her shoulder and suggested,

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Hai…um…My name's Yukita Ameko. Hajimemashite."

The class started whispering to each other, but they stopped when they heard Yamanami-sensei say,

"Why don't you go sit in the seat behind Saito-kun?"

Ameko nodded at him and walked to her seat. The whispering became louder. As she was walking, a girl stuck out her leg, but Ameko calmly stepped over her leg and gave her a quick smirk. Ameko sat down in her seat and sighed. She turned around and saw Okita grinning at her. Ameko smiled back at him and thought,

'_At least I'm sitting near people that actually talked to me.'_

Ameko scanned the classroom with her dark brown eyes and noticed two girls sitting next to each other giving her a friendly smile. Ameko smiled back at them.

'_Maybe not all the girls are rude.'_

She continued looking around the classroom and noticed a blonde-haired student surrounded by giggling girls. He glanced at her and turned back to face the front. He didn't seem to like the adoring…or more like annoying girls. Ameko leaned back in her seat and whispered to Okita,

"Hey…who's that guy over there?"

She pointed a slender finger at him. He heard Okita scoff and reply,

"That's Chikage Kazama. He's popular among the girls because he's rich…and he owns a host club in the school. He's mean though, so don't talk to him unless if it has something to do with money."

"Mean, huh?"

Ameko raised an eyebrow. She expected this school to be super special, but she didn't expect to meet so many interesting people. Ameko was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the teacher say,

"Do you have anything to share with us, Ameko-chan?"

"Er…no, Yamanami-sensei."

"Good. Now pay attention, okay?"

Ameko nodded at him. Some of the girls were snickering, but she just ignored them. Hijikata, who was sitting next to her, leaned over and said,

"It's best not to get in trouble on the first day, Ame-chan."

"Yeah, I know."

Ameko smirked and thought,

'_Meeting new people will sure be fun…'_


	3. Class Three

Class Three: New Friends and a New Enemy…?

When class ended and break time started, Ameko approached the two girls who were smiling at her earlier. Ameko gave them a friendly smile and said,

"Hi."

One of them looked up and said,

"Hi Ameko! Oh, my name's GC-chan, hajimemashite!"

The other girl smiled at Ameko and said,

"My name's Risa-chan, hajimemashite!"

"Nice to meet you both! Um…want to be friends with me?"

They both grinned at Ameko and exclaimed,

"Sure!"

Just then, Hijikata, Okita, and Saito appeared from behind Ameko. Okita tapped Ameko on the shoulder. She turned around, looking a bit startled.

"Er…hi guys."

Okita grinned and replied,

"Hi Ame-chan! I see you made friends with the pretty Risa-chan and awesome GC-chan."

"Yes, Okita-kun, I did."

Ameko laughed. Hijikata looked at Okita and said with a serious voice,

"I disagree with you, Okita. I think GC-chan is beautiful."

Hijikata smiled at GC-chan. Ameko giggled at the girls' blushing faces. Everything became silent, though, when Saito said,

"I think you're cute…Ame-chan."

Ameko turned pink and looked at him surprised eyes. Saito, on the other hand, was just as pink as her. Ameko stuttered,

"Thanks…Saito-kun."

The talking didn't continue, though, because a pair of red eyes has joined the group. It was Chikage! He smirked at her and said coolly,

"You must be the new girl, huh?"

"I have a name you know. It's Ameko…just in case if you forgot."

Ameko glared at him, but was almost hypnotized by his eyes. Chikage glared back at her, scoffed, and walked away. Ameko gritted her teeth and hissed,

"What a bastard."

Okita frowned and said,

"That's Chikage for you."

"Rich people…so…ugh."

The bell rang loudly and everyone scrambled back to their seats. Ameko sighed and thought,

'_This is going to be a long school year…'_


	4. Class Four

Class Four: Quarrel in the Host Club

Ameko was just walking down the hallway by herself when she noticed a certain host club…it belonged to Chikage! She raised an eyebrow and was about to go in, but she was stopped by Sano,

"Oi! I don't think you should go in there alone!"

Ameko turned around and saw Okita, Sano, and Heisuke standing next to each other. She looked at them with a confused expression and asked,

"Why?"

Okita sighed and said,

"It's a long story, just let us come with you."

"Okay…"

The four friends walked into the host club. The first thing Ameko saw was a line of squealing girls.

'_Figures…'_ she thought.

Then she saw Chikage flirting with a girl. The girl, however, was unaffected by it. All she did was order him to do something. Ameko heard her exclaim,

"Get me some tea!"

Ameko turned to Okita and asked,

"Who's that?"

"That's Sayuri Himeko. The female version of Chikage, but probably worse."

"How many versions of him do you _have _in the school? Isn't one enough?"

"A lot…?"

"Oh well. Let's head over there. I want to see the look on Chikage's face when he sees us."

Ameko and the others started walking over there, but was stopped by Sayuri! The girl looked at Ameko with a stone hard face and said,

"You must be the new student. Ameko, right? I've heard many things about you. Some good, some bad."

"You must be Sayuri. I've heard many things about you too. All of them were bad."

"I thought you were a girl that was going to be as pretty as me, but how does someone as ugly as you catch the popular boys' attention?"

"Oh…I'm that ugly in appearance? Well, your personality must be equally ugly!"

Suddenly, everything was quiet and a gloomy atmosphere came over the host club. The girls and hosts scurried out of the room, but the boys, including Chikage, hid behind a table. Sano shivered and said,

"Pretty girls disguised as oni…? I didn't know they could be so…"

Sano paused, but the others continued,

"Scary…"

Sayuri's face looked enraged as she yelled,

"Don't act all conceited just because you hang out with the popular boys, you pig!"

"Look who's talking. You're the one going around ordering people to do stuff for you like you're so high and mighty!"

"I'm sure these people are honored to serve me!"

"I think these people are more miserable than honored! Why don't you do us all a favor by going home and complimenting yourself in front of a mirror! None of these people deserve to be tortured by you!"

Sayuri raised her hand and was about to slap Ameko, but Ameko grabbed her wrist and hissed,

"Has your brain run dry of insults? Or did you not have a brain since the beginning?"

"I'd like to slap you silly!"

"I'd like to slap some sense into you, seeing that you don't have any!"

Ameko let go of Sayuri's wrist. Sayuri clenched her fists and screamed,

"I HATE YOU!"

Then she ran out of the room. Ameko turned to the boys and said,

"Let's head back to class."

"Hai…ojou-sama!"

"Don't call me that!"

Ameko and the others walked out of the host club and headed to the next class.


	5. Class Five

Class Five: A Talk with a Friend

Ameko wandered the empty soccer field with a sigh. She was cooling off after the heated argument with Sayuri.

'_What's up with her anyways? Getting all mad because I said the truth…'_

As she was walking, she noticed Saito resting against a tree trunk, listening to music. Ameko walked over to him and poked him on the cheek. He removed his headphones and looked up at her with a small smile. He said,

"Hey."

"Hi Saito-kun. What's up?"

"Nothing much…just listening to music. I heard that you had an argument with Sayuri."

"Yeah."

"You don't really want to talk about it, do you?"

"Heh heh…not really.

Ameko sat down next to him and sighed. She turned to him and said,

"It's a nice day, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I can't wait for the cherry blossoms to bloom."

"Me too."

A calming silence came between the two students. Ameko scanned the huge, grassy field. Her eyes widened when she noticed Chikage looking at them with a tinge of jealousy in his eyes. Ameko raised an eyebrow and thought,

'_Why is he here?'_

Ameko was snapped out of her thoughts when Saito's concerned voice asked,

"Daijobu ka?"

"I'm fine…I just noticed something."

"Okay."

"Ne…Saito-kun…do you have the feeling that someone is watching you?"

"A little, but the field seems pretty empty…so I'm not completely sure."

"Oh…okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm sure."

A warm breeze blows by. Ameko turned to Saito and said,

"I'm gonna go now…so bye."

"See you later."

Ameko stood up and walked away. As she was making her way across the field, she shot a quick glare at Chikage and hurried into the hallway. Whatever he was up to…Ameko didn't want to know…and didn't want to be part of it.


	6. Class Six

Class Six: Confronting

Ameko stared at the swaying willow tree outside the classroom window while the teacher lectured about something boring. She silently tapped her pen on her textbook. Suddenly, something landed on top of her hand. Ameko picked up the folded piece of paper and looked at it with a confused expression. She opened it up and read the note inside:

"_Meet me at the host club after school. –Chikage"_

Ameko turned to look at Chikage. He took a glance at her and then looked away. His fangirls, however, gave Ameko a death glare. Ameko frowned and thought,

'Whatever he wants…I don't care. I'll manage to deal with him…on my own.'

Ameko stuffed the note into her skirt pocket and continued to stare at the tree.

~ After School ~

Ameko strolled into the quiet host club and saw Chikage sitting in one of the chairs. She walked up to him with a glare and asked,

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it then?"

With a sudden movement, Ameko found herself pinned against a wall by Chikage. She squirmed and tried to break free, but nothing worked. Ameko muttered,

"Are you afraid that I'll escape?"

"You're a clever girl, Ame-chan. That's why I like you so much."

"What?"

"I like you. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

Chikage's face leaned closer to Ameko's as he said,

"Nobody turns me down."

"Well I'm rejecting you right now! Do you have a problem with that?"

Suddenly, Ameko heard a scream and Chikage let go of her immediately. Ameko spotted Sayuri. The angry girl came up to Ameko a slapped her in the face. She screamed,

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

"What was I doing? He was the one who pinned me to the wall first!"

Sayuri shot an accusing glare at Chikage. Ameko couldn't take this problem anymore. She didn't like Chikage! She liked…well, she didn't know who she liked. Ameko ran out of the room and bumped into someone. When she looked up, her eyes met a certain pair of blue eyes. Ameko exclaimed,

"Saito!"

"Ame-chan! Are you okay? What were you doing in there?"

Without thinking, Ameko just hugged him. She buried her face in his shirt and thought,

'_I think I know who I really like…'_


	7. Class Seven

Class Seven: Cruel

Ameko walked down the hallway to her next class alone. She was trying to get some peace and quiet so she can push yesterday's event out of her mind. As she was walking, she felt like someone was following her. Ameko picked up her pace. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands shoving her and Ameko went tumbling to the ground. Ameko was terribly confused, but quickly understood when she heard the annoying laughter of Sayuri and the other girls. Ameko shot them a glare and asked,

"What the hell do you want?"

Sayuri looked at her with a frown and said,

"What do I want? I want _you_ to leave our school! We don't want you here! Ever since you came here, you've been stealing all the boys' attentions!"

Ameko stood up and said,

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. You never got their attention in the first place!"

"Humph! Never got their attention? I was the most beautiful the girl in the school!"

"Like you said, _was_ the most beautiful girl."

"What? Now you think you're the most beautiful girl? How ridiculous!"

"I never said that. Anyways, you probably never caught their attention because you're like ninety-seven percent of the girls in this school. Girly, giggly, self-conscious, and just plain annoying!"

"Maybe _you're_ one of the ninety-seven percent of the girls!"

"Seriously? Have you ever seen my giggling, squealing, and fainting whenever the boys are near me? I don't think so."

"Doesn't make you the greatest girl in the school!"

"Never said I was! I think you should get your ears checked, because you're hearing things that I have never said!"

Sayuri opened her mouth and then quickly closed it. She turned and gave the girls behind her a quick glance, as if they had any good ideas. Sayuri turned back to Ameko and said,

"Don't get all cocky with me!"

Ameko smirked at her and said,

"Who do you think you are? The ruler of the world? I don't have to listen and obey you!"

"Well here's one think I'd like you to do! Just…JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Who? Chikage? Is her your boyfriend or your butler?"

"He's my boyfriend! He likes me a lot! He…!"

Sayuri stopped talking when she saw someone standing behind Ameko. Ameko turned around and saw Chikage! Chikage glared at Sayuri and said,

"I'm not your boyfriend, you idiot! The purpose of a host club is to entertain girls! Not to serve them and automatically become their boyfriend!"

Sayuri pouted and whimpered,

"But…!"

Chikage put a hand on his forehead and said,

"I don't want to hear your lame excuse. Just stay away from me from now on."

Chikage turned around and walked away quickly. Sayuri glared at Ameko and exclaimed,

"Look what you did! Chikage dumped me because of you! You're such a whore!"

Ameko stared at her with disgust and said,

"Did you hear a single thing he said?"

"Loud and clear, Ameko!"

Suddenly, the girls poured a bucket of water all over Ameko. Sayuri smirked at her and said,

"This is what you get for being the biggest slut in the school!"

The girls threw their heads back and laughed. Then they walked away, leaving Ameko all alone. Ameko fell to her knees and clenched her fists. She couldn't take it anymore. All this cruelty was too much for her. Ameko couldn't cry. She just couldn't! Crying makes her feel weak and hopeless, but it was too late. The tears came tumbling out. Ameko sobbed all alone in the hallway. No one could hear her…no one could understand. Suddenly, a pair of arms was picking her up from the floor. Ameko looked up and saw Saito. His eyes were filled with sympathy. He embraced her tightly and whispered,

"Everything is okay, Ameko. You aren't alone…you still have me."


	8. Class Eight

Class Eight: Confession

It was time for everyone to go home. The bell rang loudly while students rushed out of classrooms. Some stayed behind for extracurricular activities, while others walked out of school talking with their friends. Ameko waited for GC and Risa to catch up with her. Ameko yawned and took a glance at her watch.

'_What's taking them so long?_' She thought.

Ameko looked up and saw GC, Hijikata, Risa, and Okita standing in front of her. Ameko smiled at them and said with a grin,

"That took forever."

GC and Risa laughed nervously and said,"Sorry, Ame-chan!"

Ameko smiled and replied,"It's alright."

"We'll be seeing you later, okay?" GC said.

"Okay." Ameko replied.

Ameko watched Hijikata gave GC a kiss on her cheek and wave goodbye to her. Okita, on the other hand, gave Risa a long, but sweet kiss on her lips and ran after Hijikata. Ameko smiled and thought,

'_Lovebirds…'_

GC and Risa waved goodbye to Ameko and walked to the classroom where anime club meetings took place. Ameko stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out the note that Saito gave her. It read:

"_Meet me at the soccer field after school today. –Saito"_

~A Few Minutes Later~

Ameko found Saito leaning against a tree trunk at the field. She walked up to him and asked,

"What's up, Saito?"

"Um…I want to….tell you something."

His face was turning bright pink as he looked at Ameko. Ameko laughed and said,

"Don't be shy…what is it?"

"Well…lately…I feel happier whenever you're around. It's like….an indescribable feeling, but I think I know what it is now."

Ameko's heart beat faster, she felt her face turning warm. '_Why am I always like this around him? What is this feeling he knows? Maybe….maybe….I feel the same way?' _Ameko thought while biting her lower lip. Saito continued,

"I like you, Ameko…I like you a lot. Will you be…my girlfriend?"

Saito's whole face was as red as a tomato now…and so was Ameko's! A long, awkward silence came between the two students. Ameko thought silently for a little bit and then nodded at Saito. Then she leaned in and pressed her lips against Saito's. Ameko pulled away and looked at Saito's shocked face. She laughed a little and said,

"See you tomorrow?"

Saito nodded. Ameko waved goodbye to him and walked home with a millions thought swirling in her head.


End file.
